


Coming Out... Kinda

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Moreid, sleepy spencer, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer come out to the team, but not exactly as they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out... Kinda

They were on the jet when it happened. I had noticed that Morgan had been acting a bit weird since he had gotten to the bullpen in the morning. Reid had come in not two minutes after the other man, shooting him a pointed look. Morgan smirked and waved his hand. Reid huffed, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as well.

The strange behavior had only gotten worse from there. Reid rambled even more than usual, god only knows how he pulled that off, but he did.

“Did you know that the name Superbowl came from the toy Superball…?”

“Did you know that the Phoenicians created the foundation alphabet for the modern English alphabet? The Greeks developed it from the Phoenicians, then the Etruscans embellished it and Latin came along. Did you know that Latin was the basis of the romance languages? They are Portuguese, Italian, French and Spanish…”

“Did you know…?”

Morgan wasn’t much better. He rubbed his neck so hard and so often I think he definitely left a mark on his skin. His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing whenever he sat down and he seldom made eye contact with anyone beside Reid.

I had shrugged it off, eventually being consumed into the case.

“Wheels up in five,” I had said and strolled from the room, all thoughts of Reid and Morgan’s weird actions gone.

At least they were gone, until we were on the way home from Florida, having successfully rescued a girl from her kidnappers. Everyone was pretty happy with the case ending – this was as good as it was going to get.

Reid was asleep on the couch, his feet looming off the end. He refuses to admit he snores, but we all could hear the soft rumbling. Morgan was in the chair closest to the couch, occasionally looking over at Reid with moony, soft eyes he usually only reserved for Garcia or especially beautiful women. 

After a few moments of idle chatter from the rest of us and silence from himself, Morgan quieted his shaking leg and clambered to his feet. He cleared his throat loudly and the whole team turned to him, even Garcia on the wall.

“Spence and I have some, uh, news we would like to share.”

I couldn’t tell because of the hue of his skin, but I was pretty sure he was blushing madly. My mind spun in all directions trying to think of what could bring Derek Morgan, gun wielding, badass extraordinaire to blushing like some school girl.

He leaned over and tapped Reid’s foot. Reid jerked and went tumbling to the floor with a loud thump. He groaned and rubbed one of his eyes, reminiscent to a toddle waking up from a nap. Reid had fallen on his back and raised himself onto his elbows with much difficulty. His elbows buckled about three times before Reid got it right. By that time the whole team was snickering into their hands. Reid looked confused, which was a very rare occurrence.

He cocked his head at Morgan. “Did…” His eyes fluttered shut and he paused before snapping them open a few seconds later. “Did we tell them we’re dating yet?” he slurred, speaking slowly as his head lolled.

Rossi and I exchanged knowing looks and chuckled while JJ, Prentiss and Garcia squealed. The two girls practically tackled Morgan and Reid, cooing and gushing, Garcia screaming something about her chocolaty god of thunder and her vanilla boy wonder hooking up and can she have pictures from the screen in the wall.

Morgan just rolled his eyes and grinned as the girls fussed. I could tell he was feeling ecstatic that nobody was condemning them.

Reid just looked around, even more lost than before. “Did I… Was it something I said?”


End file.
